Kaitlin Skinner
Kaitlin Skinner is the Dino Charge Pink Ranger and a waitress at the Crescent Bay Dinosaur Museum. She is best friends with former power ranger Heather Merrill and they are roommates. Ranger History Kaitlin wants more than anything to move up in her role in the Crescent Bay Dinosaur Museum and be part of fossil digs instead of serving in the restaurant. However, Lindsay Cartwright, the museum director, does not see things her way. She meets Heather Merrill, who is new to the city. When trying to persuade Ms. Cartwright and her two assistants Logan Mueller and Luka does not work, Kaitlin decides to stow away on their truck for a dig, she takes an newly hired Heather with her, hoping that it'll persuade Ms. Cartwright to let her take a job at the dig itself. However, before she could get their attention at the site, a hooded figure steals a crate from the collected items. Kaitlin chases after the unknown person and gets an assist from Jesse Martinez, a passing explorer. It turns out the crate contained an Energem and the hooded figure reveals himself to be an ice monster who, upon realizing Jesse also possessed an Energem, freezes the three. Contact with the Energems saves both from completely freezing and they find themselves with fossilized weapons. When Kaitlin and Jesse insert the Energems, they become Rangers and are able to fend off the monster, Heather helps them fight the monster. While on their way back to the Museum, they found Kyle Sanders, whose scooter broke in the middle of the journey and offered him a ride. They even save a man from his car via their Energems' powers followed by the discovery of an underground lab below the Crescent Bay Dinosaur Museum which led them to become Power Rangers, as their Energems corresponded with their bravery. Ms. Cartwright however still trying to find out what made the pink Energem bonded to her. During the events of When Evil Stirs, it is revealed that she has taken business classes on the insistence of her father. This is because Mr. Skinner is the CEO and founder of Skinner's Ice Cream, and he would one day like her to take over. However after a pep talk from Kyle, Kaitlin stands up to her father, and reveals her own dream is to study fossils. Accepting this, Mr. Skinner apologizes, and gives the team an ice cream dinosaur cake as a favor to his daughter. Nightmare in Crescent Bay During the events of The Rangers Rock!, Kaitlin Using Zenowing's instructions, she begins. He explains that a Zord is not simply a machine, it is a living being. To make a proper one, one needs to add biological, metallic and crystalline samples. For its body, dinosaur bones are required, for its hand, metal is key, and, to give it power, special crystals. These three things need to be bonded with a warrior's spirit. Only then, the Zord will activate. Kaitlin asks Keeper to do that, as he is the right person for the job. Keeper happily does so, and the egg disappears underground. Keeper can feel its movements, and leads the others to the location where the Zord went. Kaitlin is baffled and cannot believe that she created both a Zord and a new Dino Charger. Plus, she finds out from an angry Lindsay Cartwright that Heather Merrill had officially quit her job for good at the Dino Bite Cafe and the museum because of her and Lindsay's growing conflict. Ranger Suit Kyoryu-pink.png Similarities to Jasmine Harris *Both were tomboys. *Both were best friends with the female rangers who were formerly the youngest rangers. **Jasmine with Susie Gold and Kaitlin with Heather Merrill. *Both made their first appearance as the pink rangers *Both had a special interests. **Jasmine had an interest in plant biology and Kaitlin had an interest in Paleontology. *Both were romantically interested in their teammate. **Jasmine had a crush on Trey Wilkes and Kaitlin had a crush on Jesse Martinez. *Both were jealous at previous rangers for being better than them. **Jasmine was jealous of Nicole Holden for sparring with her friends and Kaitlin was jealous of Samantha Morgan for her close friendship with Heather. Trivia *Kaitlin is best friends of Heather Merrill, since they started working together at the Dino Bite Cafe and they currently share an college apartment together. *Although she is the pink ranger, Kaitlin shares a few similarities with former yellow ranger, Anna Thomas and with former pink ranger, Jasmine Harris. *She is the fifth brunette pink ranger in history. The others were Shelly, Jocelyn, Jaycee, and Samantha. *Kaitlin and Heather were both waitresses during their era as rangers and they both currently work together at the Dino Bite Cafe in Crescent Bay, California. *She has romantic feelings for Jesse Martinez *She was the one who told Heather that Ben Stevens has a new girlfriend. See Also * Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge (Runwaygirl20) Category:Ranger Category:Pink Ranger